Real Pranksters
by IbelieveINmagic26
Summary: Sarah, a transfer student who has become close with a certain pair of twins, learns a lesson about the rules of April Fools Day when it comes to the Weasley pair...OC because I couldn't bare to have a dead Fred :-


"Fred, George" a voice called, the twins spun simultaneously, making the owner of the voice shudder slightly, as the two were at opposite sides of the room

**(A/N: so this is just a short drabble I wrote to cure abit of writers block. I wanted it up on the 1****st****, but it didn't happen. Oh well, here it is!)**

"Fred, George" a voice called, the twins spun simultaneously, making the owner of the voice shudder slightly, as the two were at opposite sides of the room. The girl shook her head, making more of her curly chestnut locks to fall from the loose ponytail. Sarah sighed angrily and tossed the hair behind her ears. She had an ongoing grudge with her hair. It annoyed her to no end, and she did everything in her power to tame it. She approached the brothers, who had begun to walk towards her.

"What can we-" Fred started

"-help you with?" George finished, both of them grinning madly.

"It's April Fools Day." She said simply. The brothers looked at each other, then back at her slowly. She sighed. "A lot of people are wondering how safe they are. I want to know if I can let my guard down." She added with a smirk. She had transferred from Salem at the beginning of the year, and had been very depressed about having to finish her education somewhere other than her beloved school. The twins had proceeded to prank her rotten. That was, of course, until she began pranking back. It was a little known fact that she was in fact a genius at coming up with nefarious plots. George looked offended and shook his head. She was confused.

"How could you assume such things?" Fred said, acting wounded. She hit him playfully, wrapping an arm around him.

"Aw, excuse while I try to feel sorry for you." She paused. "Okay, not happening, start explaining." Fred laughed softly and walked away. Ginny walked up after a few moments of Sarah standing there feeling like an idiot.

"They don't prank on April Fools Day." She said, smiling "They think it's too predictable. They maintain that no true prankster pranks on April Fools." Sarah laughed, shaking her head, staring affectionately after the red head who had just left her. Ginny saw where she was staring and laughed.

"You should just go up and kiss him already." Ginny said, rolling her eyes jokingly. Sarah had confided in the girl a few weeks before that she had a soft spot for a certain twin.

"No." Sarah said, eyes wide. "Look at all the people." Ginny walked up right next to her.

"It's April Fools Day, is it not?" The red headed girl waltzed away to her friend, leaving Sarah to her thoughts. She twirled another piece of fallen hair around her finger, then smirked. If it all went to hell, she had an excuse. She pulled her hair from it's ponytail, letting it fall. She knew he liked how long her hair was. She strode up to where he was standing confidently and then, in front of all of their friends, kissed Fred Weasley full on the lips. The kissed lasted a few second before she pulled away. She took a step back, taking in his confused face, decided to split and run. She winked happily, laughing.

"Happy April Fools" She laughed dancing away to where some of her sixth year friends were sitting. They were a year behind her, but would provide much better company than the girls of her year, who were just as close to Fred, George, and Lee as she was. They sat and chatted for a long time, it was a Sunday night and no one wanted to go to bed quite yet. It was around midnight when she looked around the busy common room to see the Fred had left, only George, Katie, and Lee were sitting there. They were laughing, which was good because it meant Fred hadn't gotten mad or disappeared. She wandered over and plopped onto the unoccupied couch, making the three teens jump.

"Jesus, Sar." Katie said laughing. Sarah just giggled softly and joined their Quidditch Conversation. About an hour later George stood, stretching.

"You headed to bed?" Sarah mumbled. Katie had left about twenty minutes before with Lee, making Sarah kind of dreading going up to her room, only to be waken by an excited Katie in an hour or so. She sat on the couch as he nodded and yawned. "Night. Happy Birthday, by the way. I meant to say it earlier, but I forgot. I'll give you your present later. Fred's too. Wherever that bugger went to." Sarah said tiredly. She was eally just rambling.

"He left almost immediately after your April Fools joke." George chuckled. "I got to hand it to you though. One of the craftiest jokes I've seen you pull. Fred didn't see it coming."

"And you did?" Sarah laughed, a little more awake. The boy laughed.

"I knew you two would end up snogging one way or the other." Sarah just laughed. "You two are practically made for each other." George said, nodding. Sarah just laughed harder.

"That's about as stupid as when you and Fred tested your Polyjuice Potion by trying to turn into each other."

"Is it though?" George asked, smiling as he walked away. Sarah sat on the couch for a little longer. Ignoring Katie and Lee as they made their way back into the Common Room and made their way to their respective Dorms only five minutes after he left. About ten minutes after that she stood to go to bed. Just as she was about to go up the stairs a hand grabbed hers and spn her around. She looked up to find Fred Weasley staring down at her, his eyes dancing. He smiled brightly before kissing Sarah passionately.

"That was no April Fools Day joke earier." He whispered in her ear. She blushed but nodded softly.

"How did you guess?" She asked, he kissed her softly.

"Real pranksters never prank on April Fools." She just laughed and wrapped her arms tighter around him.

**Two Years Later**

Sarah followed Fred away from the graduation ceremony to a small clearing by the lake covered in rose petals. She took one look at him and walked over to the blanket set on the ground.

"Fred?" She asked, he fidgeted but smiled widely at her.

"Sarah." He said, his voice cracking slightly. He sighed and took something from his pocket and got onto one knee. "I know you enjoy your muggle heritage, so I'm going to do this the muggle way for you. I know we've been together less than two years, but you mean everything to me and I can't picture my life at anytime without you in it. I don't want to picture it. So, Sarah Andrea Lynne, will you marry me?" She stared in shock for less than a second before shooting into action. She smiled.

"Of course." She pulled him up so he was standing again and kissed him hard. She started laughing softly in disbelief, wiping stray tears from her eyes. "Oh, Merlin." He smiled and spun her around before giving her a short kiss and leading her back towards their friends. She started laughing when she saw they were all waiting anxiously as close as they could get without the pair seeing them from their clearing. Fred saw them too, and let out a shout.

"She said yes" A cheer went up from the group, making Sarah laugh again. She pulled Fred closer to her, kissing him lightly. The group made their way down to them, the girls immediately went to inspect the ring Fred had chosen, the guys to have their own talk. A few moments later Ginny walked over.

"I'd be careful, they're already planning the pranks." Sarah's face paled slightly, before she smiled, chuckling softly.

"No worries, there will be no pranks at my wedding."

"How can you be so sure?" Angelina asked. "It's Fred, George, and Lee." She shrugged and walked over to Fred wrapping an arm around his waste.

"Already planning the wedding?" George asked, giving her a small nudge. She smiled cheerily.

"I've only decided one thing." She admitted. The guys all looked at her expectantly.

"Well? What is it?" Lee asked. Sarah smirked.

"We're getting married on the 1st of April."


End file.
